Bye-Bye
by Istri Sah Winwin
Summary: Ten pulang tiga hari, lalu Jaehyun dan Taeyong gimana? [NCT] [FICLET] [NCT U] [NCT 127] [SMROOKIES] [YAOI] [AU] [JAEYONG] [JAETEN] [JUNG JAEHYUN] [LEE TAEYONG] [TEN]


**Bye-Bye**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **Rated : T nyerempet pake banget**

 **Warnings : OOC | AU | Ficlet | boyslove | yaoi | Incest**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Aku megggedor pintu kamar Jaehyun, aku rasa bocah tengil itu masih tidur. Karena biasa nya kalau dia sudah bangun pasti ada suara dentuman keras dari kamar nya, kebiasaan nya kalau bangun pagi itu main drum, seperti orang gila yang minta digebuki tetangga.

Aku kembali mengetuk pintu kamar nya yang penuh dengan tempelan stiker band-band kesukaannya, bahkan aku tidak tahu band-band macam apa itu, yang aku tahu cuma satu, yaitu stiker yang tertempel di dekat kenop pintu, Green apa namanya, Green Say? Entahlah, aku tak peduli.

"Jae! Cepat bangun atau ku bakar semua poster kesayangan mu itu" teriakku. Namun tetap saja dia tidak mendengarnya, asal kalian tahu dia itu tuli akibat terlalu sering mendengar music rock keras-keras.

Karena dia tak menyahut sama sekali terpaksa aku harus mendobrak pintu kamarnya yang membuatku harus rela diocehi eomma nanti, yah walaupun sebenarnya kami tidak satu rumah dengan eomma dan appa sih. Kalau bukan soal pacar nya yang ngemis-ngemis minta bantuan padaku aku tidak akan mau mendobrak pintu gembel itu, membuang waktu.

"Bangun kau pemalas sialan!" aku menarik piyama hitam nya agar anak itu setidaknya sedikit terganggu dan bangun, tapi justru tidurnya makin pulas.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau nya begini, aku rasa poster itu tidak berharga ya untukmu, jadi aku bakar saja, dah" aku berniat untuk keluar dari kamar Jaehyun yang lebih tampak seperti kapal pecah dan membakar poster-poster kesayangan nya itu sebelum tangan kekar nya menarik ku dan membuatku jatuh diatas badan besar nya.

"Hyung, jangan coba-coba kau sentuh posterku seujung rambut pun" katanya. Aku mendengus. Mana ada poster punya rambut? Dia benar-benar sudah sinting!

"Informasi untukmu, poster tidak memiliki rambut" ujarku

"Terserah, yang penting jangan coba-coba sentuh posterku apalagi yang Green Day" Oh jadi namanya Green Day, bukan Green Say.

"Aku kira namanya Green Say" kataku sambil tertawa namun dia tidak tertawa sama sekali bahkan nyengir pun tidak. Lagipula kenapa aku malah bicara yang tidak penting dengan nya? Sungguh percakapan pagi yang tidak bermutu. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk membuat sarapan saja di dapur, hitung-hitung aku jadi hyung yang baik hari ini untuk nya.

.

.

"Ini" aku meletakkan nasi goreng yang baru saja jadi itu di meja. Jaehyun menguap kemudian menyuapkan nasi goreng itu ke mulutnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Jaehyun makan dengan lahap begitu, aku jadi ingat waktu kami masih kecil. Waktu itu appa dan eomma sedang pergi keluar sebentar, mereka meninggalkan aku dan Jaehyun berdua dirumah dengan harapan kami aman-aman saja.

Tak lama, Jaehyun merengek minta makan karena ternyata ia belum makan siang (saat itu kami ditinggal pada sore menjelang malam hari). Aku kewalahan haru bagaimana, karena aku belum pandai memasak pada waktu itu. Kemudian aku mendapatkan pecerahan untuk membuatkan Jaehyun roti panggang, setidaknya aku pandai menggunakan _toaster._

Setelah roti panggang nya jadi, Jaehyun langsup melahap roti itu hingga habis tak tersisa sedikit pun dan aku pun merasa kalau aku benar-benar telah jadi hyung yang baik untuknya, benar kan?

"Hyung, kenapa senyum-senyum ngeliatin aku?" aku tersentak. Kenapa bisa aku memandangi bocah itu sambil senyum-senyum, yang ada nanti dia malah kepedean.

"Aku tahu aku tampan,hyung" benar kan sudah ku bilang.

"Oh ya, nanti Ten kesini"

"Wah, bagus kalau begitu" Jaehyun menunjukkan lesung pipit nya, dia jadi kelihatan sangat manis kalau tersenyum. Ah sial, Taeyong kau barusan bilang apa? Adikmu itu manis? Sadarlah! Kelakuan nya macam setan belum dijinaki.

"Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku ya semalam kalau mau kesini?" Jaehyun bermonolog ria, sedangkan aku membawa piring bekas nasi goreng itu ke tempat pencucian piring lalu mencuci nya. Biarkan saja dia pusing sendiri tentang kekasihnya yang akan datang berkunjung kesini pagi-pagi karena sebenarnya aku juga kurang mengerti kenapa Ten mau memberi Jaehyun kejutan tiba-tiba seperti ini, pagi-pagi pula. Yang jelas Ten hanya minta tolong agar aku membangunkan Jaehyun lebih pagi dari biasanya.

"Hyung ada SMS nih!" teriak Jaehyun. Aku langsung berlari secepat kilat dan merebut _handphone_ ku dari genggaman Jaehyun.

"Kau buka-buka ya?!"

"Tidak!"

Syukurlah, bisa gagal rencana nya Ten kalau Jaehyun membaca isi pesanku dengan Ten.

 _From : Ten kekasihnya Jae_

 _Taeyong hyung, sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai, apakah Jaehyun sudah bangun? Oh ya soal pertanyaan yang kemarin, siang nanti aku akan pulang ke Bangkok selama tiga hari makanya aku ingin memberinya kejutan dan sekalian pamitan_

Bagus. Kalian bisa membaca kan. Kalian sudah tahu kan apa tujuan si Ten itu memberi Jaehyun kejutan di pagi hari seperti ini. Jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan nya dua kali.

.

.

Jaehyun merentangkan kedua tangan nya kemudian Ten menghambur kedalam pelukan nya, dasar anak muda.

"Tiga hari kan, kau harus berjanji, Tennie"

"Iya aku janji, Jae" kata Ten sambil berjinjit kemudian mengecup bibir Jaehyun, astaga mereka ini benar-benar keterlaluan ya, ada aku disini, hei!

"Sampai jumpa Jae"

"Sampai jumpa Ten"

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Jae"

"Aku akan lebih merindukanmu, Ten"

"Jangan genit, Jae!

"Jangan genit juga, Ten!

"Aku menci—" langsung saja ku bekap mulut si Ten itu, kalau tidak begini pasti sinetron picisan mereka itu akan terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya Ten tidak jadi berangkat. Kan sayang tiket nya, sudah dibeli mahal-mahal masa tidak jadi berangkat? Ya walaupun sebenarnya ada alasan lain sih.

Setelah taksi yang membawa Ten itu melesat pergi aku langsung menarik Jaehyun ke dalam.

"Aduh, Taeyongie! Tarik nya jangan kasar-kasar dong!" bodo amat, aku tidak peduli lagi mau aku kasar atau tidak, Jae! Dan APA TADI DIA MEMANGGILKU?

"TADI KAU PANGGIL AKU APA?!" bentak ku. Dia menyeringai kemudian kembali mengucapkan 'Taeyongie' di depan wajahku, sungguh tidak sopan bocah ini.

Aku memukulnya tanpa ampun, biar tau rasa dia.

"Aduh hyung, iya iya ampun!"

Aku berhenti memukulnya, kasian juga sih. Tanganku juga jadi pegal-pegal, wah memang beda ya kalau sudah tua.

"Kenapa sih?"

"Jae, cium aku!" aku merengek, masa bodoh dengan harga diriku sebagai hyung, yang penting bekas ciuman si Ten itu hilang dari bibir Jaehyun-ku!

Dia terkekeh, ingin sekali aku menonjok wajah tampan nya.

"Hyung saja yang cium aku" katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya, sialan! Tidak mau!

"Gak mau nih? Ya gapapa sih bibir Ten manis juga ya, rasa anggur"

Sialan kau Jung Jaehyun, terkutuklah segala _liptint_ berperisa anggur! Bahkan stroberi lebih baik dari anggur!

Aku langsung menempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya, rasakan ini Jae! _Liptint_ ku rasa stroberi! Dan pastinya lebih mahal dari punya kekasihmu itu.

Aku melumat bibirnya sedikit kemudian menjauhkan wajahku darinya, sudah cukup. Yang penting bekas ciuman si cabe itu hilang.

"Oh rasa stroberi" gumam nya, aku mendorongnya agar ia duduk dan aku menempatkan pantatku di pangkuan nya.

"Berapa hari?" tanya nya sambil melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang ku, ya ampun aku rindu pelukan Jaehyun!

"Tiga hari!" seru ku. Yah, walaupun tiga hari tidak cukup untuk mengganti seminggu yang kemarin tapi setidaknya aku bisa manja-manja dengan Jaehyun tiga harian penuh! Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkan Ten menginap selama seminggu lagi, Jaehyun jadi tidak punya waktu untuk ku.

"Tapi tidak cukup, Jae" aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal, dia langsung mengecupnya. Aku yakin pipiku sudah sangat merona sekarang.

"Cukup kok hyung, kita habiskan tiga hari itu dengan bersenang-senang"

"Bersenang-senang bagaimana maksudmu?"

Dia mengalihkan padangan nya ke kamar, kemudian kembali menatapku sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"DASAR BOCAH MESUM!" aku melemparnya dengan bantal, biar mampus dia.

"Aihh aku bercanda hyung"

"Ya sudah jadi senang-senang nya gimana?"

"Kita nonton GGS saja, bagaimana?"

"Bukan nya kita sudah nonton itu ya, Jae?"

"Ada yang baru hyung"

"Apa?"

"GGS the return of Galang" Aku memekik dalam hati. Ide bagus Jae! Pasti film nya akan sangat seru mengingat Galang yang tiba-tiba hilang di episode terakhir.

"Bagus! Aku akan membeli pocorn dan beberapa makanan ringan, nanti"

"Siap, Taeyongie" ujarnya sambil meremas pantatku sekilas.

"MATI KAU JUNG JAEHYUN"

 **FIN**

 _ **gimana? suka ga? gatau ya ini bagus atau gak karena juga dapet ide nya pas lagi ee, HEHEHE. yaudah review aja yuk? tq tq tq sm. /peluk cium satu2/**_

 _ **btw kalau ada typo, mungkin akan diperbaiki nanti :)))**_

 _ **dah ya, dadahhh**_


End file.
